


Day 11: Blush

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Sasha and Maya enjoy a play.
Relationships: Maya/Sasha (Borderlands
Series: Femslash February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Day 11: Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Sasha knew that cloak anywhere. It was ripped and a cheaper cloth like hers, except immaculately clean. She slid up behind the woman, who sat in the back of a theatre. “Hello, M’Lady.”

Maya jumped, glancing through her cloak at the common thief. “Oh, it’s you.” A soft smile played at her lips. She had a scarf wrapped around her head, hiding her blue hair that would be a telltale sign of her higher status.

“What brings you here today?” Sasha asked, sitting to Maya's right, her hands lightly slipping into the cloak to see what she carried. It was a modest amount of coin that wouldn’t catch any attention, a plain cloth, and bread and cheese. Good, she’d learned.

Maya pointed to the empty stage. “I’ve always wanted to see Shakespeare.”

“Well, you’ve chosen a good play to watch. I’ve seen this quite a few times.”

Maya smiled. “Good, you'll be able to explain things to me if I need it.” As the play began, Maya’s eyes lit up, all her attention at the actors. Sasha found herself watching Maya’s reaction more than the play, especially when her brow furrowed and she leaned into whisper. “What do they mean?”

Smirking, Sasha whispered the interpretation, grinning as Maya’s pale skin began to turn red in a blush. “Oh…”

“No one tell you Shakespeare can be a little… uncouth?”

“Just that I wasn’t allowed to watch it…”

“Well, I’m liking this rebellious side of you.”

Sasha’s grin widened as Maya giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
